youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thailog/Archive 1
Welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Hi, welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aqualad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Will94 (Talk) 22:02, December 4, 2010 :Hi! Nice work on the main page! -- Supermorff 15:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not very good on main pages, unfortunately. We probably need a picture of some sort. Could put one of the three videos up as well? -- Supermorff 15:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, there are three: that interview with Greg and Brandon where Greg says "oh, by the way, people are gonna die", a trailer, and a clip from the beginning of the pilot. They're in Category:Videos. -- Supermorff 15:28, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wow, cool. -- Supermorff 15:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Dude, it's cool that you set up a YJ wikia, I'm gonna be a frequent editor-count on it.--Art 12:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC) GargWiki Okay, this is a bit out of left field, but judging from your username and the reference you added about Water-Bearers you probably know a little bit about Gargoyles, right? Did you ever consider editing on GargWiki? -- Supermorff 17:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm certainly glad having you here, however much you edit. If you do fancy editing at GargWiki too, it's a bit weird but it doesn't havevery good spam blockers, so you need to be verified by a person. If you signed up a username, I can give you permission to edit right now. -- Supermorff 18:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) In the process. The host decided we were using too much bandwidth and shut us down. Moving is taking a while but I have assurances that it's nearly finished. Good news is that we'll be getting a wiki software update at the same time, and we might be able to allow users to sign up without jumping through so many hoops in future. -- Supermorff 20:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure if you noticed, but GargWiki is back up at a new address: gargwiki.net. I think I still need to give you access, but I'm happy to do that whenever you get a username. -- Supermorff 14:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, I wonder... -- Supermorff 18:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Yeah, the infoboxes are far from perfect. Until I showed up, none of the fields were even optional. So, what I like about the MAU infobox: *It's narrower. *Smaller text (simple enough fix) *Option to hide some sections However, I don't think we need the list of all appearances - just the first appearance will do. The important thing to figure out is what fields we want to be on the infobox at all. I'm thinking, off the top of my head, we can scrap the 'Location' field for characters. I don't even know what it means. People move - they don't have a single location. We can get rid of 'Likes' and 'Dislikes' because I've never seen them used properly on any wiki. 'Status' is too ambiguous to be useful. Also, do you know why the field headings seem to be centrally vertical-aligned? It makes the cells bleed together, not helpful. What are your thoughts? -- Supermorff 18:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Keep 'Affiliation', but lose 'Allies'. I'm thinking we might also want a 'Mentor' field, just for the YJ/sidekick characters. Not too sure. :But honestly I still like the 'First appearance' field, mostly just from experience at the Marvel wiki. It would be good if we could add episode numbers or dates to the 'first appearance' as well. -- Supermorff 19:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Good question. Let's go for everything except 'Vital statistics'. We can change it around a bit later if necessary. -- Supermorff 20:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey there, I just looked at the infobox you gave me in a link, and they do look alot better. Unfortunately, I can't do it, I made our infobox, but I'm not sure of how to go beyond that coding wise. If you would like to change it in anyway, then go ahead! Will94|talk page 20:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I was actually considering making you and Supermorff admins, so sysop rights granted for you. Thus far I don't think that we really need another Admin, but we will see what the future brings! Will94|talk page 02:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. I had a thought last night, though, about putting the voice actor in the hidden section - it's the only time the link appears on some pages, and yet it's quite an important aspect of the character (in my opinion). It would be less of an issue if we also started including a 'Production background' section for characters, which included voice actors. How have you dealt with voice actor links on your other wikis? -- Supermorff 12:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Fine, then I say make the change. -- Supermorff 19:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, right? It just occurred to me in the middle of the day. I actually considered writing in the edit summary "Hold on, lads, I've got a brilliant idea". Should have. -- Supermorff 20:11, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Tabs Hey there, enjoying your new and shiny sysop rights?? Anyway if you go to the main page you will find some large character tabs! Don't you think they look cool?! Anyway, I would like them to link to their respective pages, but after an hour of fiddling around with them I was proven unsuccessful. Could you help me out here? Will94|talk page 09:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Logo I think we need a proper logo for the wiki, but I can't seem to find a suitable image anywhere. Do you know of an image we can use? [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - Teru) 00:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Not at the moment. Right now there just isn't enough promotional material to work with. ― Thailog 14:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Wikia seems to have a problem with proper logos these days - they now prefer 'wordmarks', whatever that means. I've been looking to find a font that resembles the one from the series and promotional poster, but haven't had any luck. -- Supermorff 19:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Have I seen you somewhere on Avatar Wiki? Your name seems kind of familiar. Images You asked me about the images i took right? I downloaded the episode and then took snapshots on vlc.Is that okay? 123host 09:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude nice wikia! However i feel that the abilities of robin are hyped up. Robin does not yet have peak human conditioning and expert in martial arts in this show. He may attain it in the future but not yet! However he is still cool :) Animation debuts The job of this wiki is to provide information that is revelant to the series Young Justice. Having sections about completely unconnected shows that just happen to be based on the same material is not really relevant. Saying that a completely different interpretation of a character didn't appear in one of these completely unconnected shows is even less relevant. What would be relevant is if we were talking about the comic characters and material that the YJ universe was actually based on. Then you can throw in stuff about other appearances in animation along with that, particularly if said appearances had a large influence on the character in other franchises. -- Supermorff 20:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Such as? :I have no problem having an out-of-universe production section, but it should be related to the actual process of production of this series. You could argue (and I'm surprised you haven't) that Greg and Brandon were aware of both Justice League Unlimited and Teen Titans while developing their series, and therefore made attempts to differentiate it. You could therefore argue a case for including information on characters from those two series, as long as the sections focused solely on similarities and differences to this series. There are other wikis for other series, as you well know. :However, it's far more likely that any out-of-universe production background should focus on the comics versions of the characters more (since that's what the producers are directly working from as source material), and you haven't included anything about them. -- Supermorff 07:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Whelmed What do you think? Keep or delete? [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 04:58, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Like Supermoff suggested, may now we should just keep a mention on Robin's page. Maybe it should be redirected. ― Thailog 19:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I also made this template. It needs a header under the image parameter if you don't mind adding it for me. I think it should read "Vital Statistics" or if you have a better idea then add it. :) [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:13, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do it as soon as I make the time for it. ― Thailog 19:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Image changing Yeah, sure will do. I just thought being a small wiki we could change it as we saw fit. Thanks for the heads up though. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 20:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Urgent forum reply Hi Thailog. If you could please read this, thanks. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 04:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Infobox copy Do you think it would be alright to directly copy the infoboxes from this wiki to the fanon wiki? Then alter them slightly? I am going to set the wiki up fully before I release the news of its' existence. EDIT: Same thing with relevant policies, i.e. vandalism.' Rassilon of Old' (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 09:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Just state in the edit summary where you took them from. ― Thailog 09:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I just uploaded a logo for the wiki, I think it looks alright for now, but it doesn't really suit the theme. What do you wanna do? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 10:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually I like how the red contrasts with the blue, especially now with the new wallpaper. I say leave it as it is. ― Thailog 20:21, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Template dot pointing problem I've found a bit of a problem with the Organization templates I made. In the parameter, 'Goal', I list the goals of the team in dot point form, and same with the members. However, the first dotpoint remains * Robin instead of changing into a dot point. Examples on Young Justice and Justice League. How is this fixed, do we have to go into the CSS? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 01:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. -- Supermorff 09:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Image problem Not sure what happened here. Can you have a look? Cheers, [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 15:07, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank Heavens for you! Thanks for clearing up all the images. I wouldn't have the guts to do what you just did, but it's so much better now that you've done it! -- Supermorff 20:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I was sure the first message I'd get about that would be an inflammatory one. Nice twist. Thanks. :) ― Thailog 20:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) -- Supermorff 21:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm a bit concerned about some of the new pictures you've added, specifically for Superboy and Red Arrow. The colouring looks wrong to me. The skin in particular looks too orange. -- Supermorff 00:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I had to enhance the colors of some of them (the darker ones) so I suppose I went too far on a couple. I'll try to fix it tomorrow. ― Thailog 00:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. -- Supermorff 10:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I re-uploaded the two you mentioned yesterday. How are they now? ― Thailog 12:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::They look better, thanks. I saw Red Arrow before I realised you'd changed it and thought 'Actually, it's not as bad as I said'. But, yeah, much better now. Unfortunately, I've just noticed that the colours are still iffy on the image File:Artemis' bow.png and File:Kidflash.jpg. I think it's the same issue. (I thought the Kidflash.jpg file was good as it was, so I'm not sure why it was changed.) -- Supermorff 16:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Fixed. I changed Kid Flash's photo because the original had the CN logo... At first I was going to overwrite it with the same ratio, but then I noticed that the 16:9 doesn't make any difference from a 4:3, so I cropped it. Regardless, it's a temporary image as it is, seeing as it's an extreme close-up, it'll eventually (or hopefully) be replaced as soon as there's a decent profile shot of KD. ― Thailog 17:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I can't tell the difference in the new versions you've uploaded. The skintones still seem wrong. -- Supermorff 19:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::It may be a cache problem. I did the same to these as I did to Red Arrow's. They are definitely different (see their sizes). Bear in mind that these are 720p HD screencaps, of which quality is substantially superior to previous broadcasts. The colors are naturally more vivid. ― Thailog 20:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I don't know what you mean about definitely being different, because it says the sizes haven't changed. And even if colours are more vivid, I think it's weird that the skin is more orange. But hopefully it's a cache issue and it'll be fixed by tomorrow. -- Supermorff 22:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::The first version of Artemis' bow.png I uploaded was 170 KB, the latest is 152 KB. Kidflash.jpg has the same size but it's definitely not the same. ― Thailog 07:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh yes, I was looking at the images' dimensions not the file size. I still think they're orange, but I'll live with it. -- Supermorff 13:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I tried it again. Any more tempering and I'll actually be dimming the colors down... ― Thailog 16:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Its pretty cool u know this stuff so people would understand the show more than just action and relationships and how u attract people to read more on whats YOUNG JUSTICE about. THANKS and WOOTS to YOU - Missmartiangurl1066 The World's Finest Since a lot of information and updates on the series comes from there, do you think it warrants an article? I have also been thinking of creating a page for Ask Greg (the Gargoyles forum), I just thought I would run the idea past you. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 13:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's a great idea! ― Thailog 13:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ask Greg If you like. Since I seem to be the person that adds most of those references, I don't mind writing it out in full. -- Supermorff 15:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Don't do it just for me, but if you are going to do it I'll adapt. I really don't think it'll save much time or effort, or I'd have made a template myself. Thanks for the offer, though. -- Supermorff 15:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Lighten up Look, i i knwo your trying to keep everything in order but do you think you can quit being so harsh to the newbies when they make a mistake, some of them don't really know everything that you do Artemis Page Hey. Thanks for restoring the Artemis page. At first I gave Supermoff the thanks since I saw the Artemis page was edited under his/her name. -YoungJusticeFan My Profile Page Hi! I was wondering that when you said you'd delete the stuff on my profile page, did you mean I couldn't put up pictures up and slideshows with images that were already added or that I couldn't put up pictures or slideshows at all. Please answer on my talk page. -YoungJusticeFan﻿ :Pictures or slideshows at all. And I'd gladly acquiesce to your request, if you paid us the courtesy of signing your name properly, so that we can have access to a reachable link to your talk page. ― Thailog 22:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. Sorry about that. I haven't really learned how to do that yet. Do you just link it? I'm going to try to do that in the future. And not to sound rude or anything, but how come on my other wikis I can do things like put pictures of characters and slideshows on my profile? Please right if this is the proper way to get to my talk page. :-YoungJusticeFan 10:57, June 3, 2011 Picture Question Hi. You said that if I wanted to ask anything I could leave you a message. I would like to ask you about uploading a picture by replacing another picture. I went to the details and pressed the button where it said I could upload a new version of this picture. It then took me to another page where it said source file, file description, file changes and licesing. Do I just browse the picture and then upload it or do I have do more then just that? Crystal Peak 18:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Just that. ― Thailog 18:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Images Sorry about the images problem. Most of the images I upload are actually screenshots I've taken myself, but some aren't, so I'll be sure to fix that. Thanks! Red Arrow and Cheshire? Would you consider Roy and Cheshire a couple because I was thinking about adding them to the relationship page. Please write back. YoungJusticeFan 22:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think anyone is a couple. ― Thailog 19:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : :I meant like you know. Should they be added for the relationship page. Infobox? I'm sorry! I had no idea that the non-adminsitrative members of the wiki could edit the infobox! I've been trying to figure out how to do so. They just did. I know them personally. They figured since I am a member of more than one wiki, that I should be the one to ask.THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION 03:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry - Finisterboy Please explain to me why image slideshows are not allowed on this wiki (Sportsmaster's page) Also, regarding the weapon, are you sure it is called a hammer? It looks more like a chained mace. Finally, there is no need to type in caps over something trivial. You can convey the same thing with making it seem like you are shouting--jeez :Firstly, please your posts. Secondly I think I need to shout even over something so trivial, especially when I had changed the same thing before. Thirdly, it's called hammer because it's the name of the Olympic sport. And finally, galleries are not allowed here, because that was the community consensus. ― Thailog 21:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Looking over the past edits, I noticed you have had this problem only once prior to my edit. I do not see how you can be frustrated over something that infrequent; but whatever. --LLight 22:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :The frustration stems from frequent edits often made under the assumption that something that sounds weird must be wrong. In this case, wouldn't it be more sensible to ask "hey, he used a chained ball/mace. Why do you call it "hammer"?" ― Thailog 22:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, to be fair, is it not an editor's role to change something they might consider wrong? For minor things like that, asking before editing slows the whole process down. But, I see your point, though. I had forgotten that Sportsmaster has an Olympic theme in this series. --LLight 01:03, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Kid Flash Trivia After taking a look at Kid Flash's trivia section, I find that most of the information do not belong there. * The cannonball trivia can be moved to his abilities section. * His first day of sophomore year can be read when his history section is updated. * His denial of magic can be explained in his personality section * The souvenir trivia can be placed in the "souvenir" section * His many different outfit trivia can be moved to his "Appearance" section * His metabolism can be spoken about in his "Abilities" section * His flirting has already been explained as a personality trait * Bloody nose belongs in "Ability" section * Him appearing in almost every episode is useless information, as there is an "appearance" section. His trivia section is overcrowded with information that does not belong there. Before I do anything, I wanted to know your thoughts. --LLight 23:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Go for it. Some contributors get carried away with trivia... ― Thailog 09:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Images? Hey Thailog, do you know any pages that need images? I really need to earn the photoshop badge. RA 00:03, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :I strongly advise against badge editing. That's ground for blocking, so make sure you don't add anything that's not necessary for the improvement of the site. Thanks. ― Thailog 10:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Referencing Hello Thailog. As I take special interest in referencing and sourcing, would you be able to tell me about the "Note 1" in The Team? I want to know more about that. Thanks! 13:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Well, you just write TEXT in front of the text you wish to append the note and then ' where you want it to appear. ― 'Thailog 13:23, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. 14:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I got the images from Tumblr Post Larry1996 00:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Blog I am soooooooo screwing up on my blog. I sthere like anyway to restore how it was before?YoungJusticeFan 22:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Use its history page to restore previous revisions. ― Thailog 23:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :That didn't help. Any advice on how to do it? YoungJusticeFan 23:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::What happened is that you're using the Rich Editor Text and that makes a mess with images and headlines. ― Thailog 23:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::If it is possible, I would truly appreciate it if you did it. I'm still adjusting. YoungJusticeFan 04:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Good edits Thank you, Thailog; That means a lot. --LLight 03:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dashboard Hi Thailog. Just wanted to let you know - in case you didn't already - that there is now an for admins only available for use. It's really just a bunch of links and what not, but it could be useful. Anyway, there should be a link on the far right of your toolbar. Thanks, [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - ) 10:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ratings Not off the top of my head, but I found this after a quick search. Looks pretty good. -- Supermorff 19:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, your guess is as good as mine, I'm afraid. I only looked at it quickly and it seemed to have all the info. I'm pretty sure 'kids' refers to the age range, and thus 'boys' of an equivalent range would be included in the figure. -- Supermorff 21:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: LMAO I don't know, but I was amused! -- Supermorff 17:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Ratings redux I like the table you added to the Young Justice page, but I'm not sure the figures are right. For the pilot you say there 2.1 - 2.3 million viewers, but the source you've provided is at a page called "Young Justice" Special Event Grabs Cartoon Network Over 2.5 Million Viewers. I can't tell what the actual figure is from the page (or from any of the other sources you've listed), but I'm pretty sure that the pilot should be over 2.5 million, just from that page title. -- Supermorff 18:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I can't see separate ratings for the first and second half hour. Which figures did you add up? Do you mean you added up the ratings for the given age ranges? Because those don't cover a lot of people that might also have watched the show, like adults. In fact, there's a bit in the middle of the first paragraph where it says it attracted "more than 2,547,0000 viewers" aged 2 and over. -- Supermorff 18:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, okay, so you've added up the same age ranges for every episode? Then we should add something to the table that makes it clear what age range our figures cover. -- Supermorff 18:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::If the figures are comparable, I mean cover the same age range(s) for evey episode, then all you need to do is rename the column heading. If they don't, then... I don't know, we might need to brainstorm a bit. -- Supermorff 19:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, right, that does suck. Okay. Um. Add an extra column I guess. -- Supermorff 19:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Season One appearances I've just realised there's a problem with adding 'Season One' subheadings under appearances. Some of the characters also appear in the comics - some of them have only appeared in the comics and not in the series yet - so Season One isn't applicable. Thoughts? -- Supermorff 08:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC)